Dromarch's Wisdom
Introduction Dromarch :"My Lady... Over there. The capital's standing army." Nia :"I see 'em." Rex :"Let's keep our distance, yeah? Best let sleeping Gogols lie." Nia :"Good call..." Dromarch :"Be not alarmed. The troops that captured us were Ardainian military, yes, but from the Gormotti regiment." Pyra :"Those aren't the same?" Dromarch :"Quite different, in fact. One can learn many things while in a Titan battleship's brig, and I made good use of the opportunity." Nia :"Damn. They chucked me into solitary, so I don't know anything..." Dromarch :"It does seem they have separate procedures for Blades and Drivers... In any case, once I abandoned thoughts of staging a break-out, I did make sure to keep my ears open for intelligence." Pyra :"Did you hear anything else?" Dromarch :"Let me think... The soldiers over there are, as I said previously, from the capital's garrison...but those other ones actually belong to the First Imperial Guard, 2nd Battalion." Rex :"Huh? What's the difference?" Dromarch :"Beyond the bridge is Hardhaigh Palace, the imperial residence. Therefore..." Pyra :"Oh, I've got it! The palace guards belong to a different unit. Of course!" Dromarch :"Indeed. Then, above the Imperial Guard rank and file, you have the Carraig special guard unit... And higher yet, the Special Inquisitor... The Flamebringer herself." Rex :"Wow..." Nia :"Armies, man. I could never deal with all this hierarchy crap." Dromarch :"Ever heard the expression, "know thy enemy"...?" Option 1 (Dromarch +200 Trust) Rex :"Nia, how was Torna organized?" Nia :"Torna...? It was all centered around Jin. Not exactly structured, though. But we all had our assignments." Pyra :"What was yours, Nia?" Nia :"I was..." Rex :"Naptime specialist?" Nia :"Shut it! I was, uh, general support. I hadn't been there long, so I mostly just helped out with whatever." Rex :"Hah. Not much of a change, then." Dromarch :"It is as you say." Nia :"Stop making it sound like I'm some useless layabout! I mean, I can make ruska dumplings and stuff, so..." Pyra :"Well then, maybe we could cook something together?" Nia :"M-mhm... OK, you're on!" Dromarch :"My Lady, are you sure that's..." Nia :"Both of you'll sing a different song when I stuff your faces with my food!" Dromarch :*sigh* "...You had best steel yourself, Master Rex. My Lady's cooking is not what anyone would call "conventionally tasty"..." Rex :"Ugh... Maybe I shouldn't have riled her up..." Option 2 (Dromarch +300 Trust) Rex :"Got any other good ones, Dromarch?" Dromarch :"The smallest unit in the Ardainian army's structure is the ten-soldier decade. It includes eight foot soldiers alongside the squad leader and a deputy. Six to ten of these decades can then form a unit called a century. But eight is the usual number." Rex :"Hah, neat..." Dromarch :"Mm... ...Master Rex. You did ask for a, "good one," correct?" Rex :"I did." Dromarch :"Would you not say that was a "good one," then?" Rex :"Uh, which part?" Dromarch :"I said that commonly, eight decades form a century. Eighty men...and yet, they are a century." Rex :"Ohhhh, now I get it..." Nia :"Rex... He's done his best, so just throw him a bone, will ya?" Rex :"Ah, yeah, no, that was a very good one! Uh-huh, very good." Dromarch :"I have doubts about your sincerity..."